


Bokuto and the Hot Librarian

by thalia_muse_of_comedy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Florist Bokuto, M/M, Oops, this is so late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 14:54:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9077479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thalia_muse_of_comedy/pseuds/thalia_muse_of_comedy
Summary: Listen, sometimes you need Bokuto to be a florist falling for Akaashi at first sight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a gift for kuuuroo on tumblr. 
> 
> Tong, Merry Christmas! Thank you so much for waiting, I hope it was worth the wait!
> 
> I know hardly anything about libraries, I'm sorry.

Bokuto trimmed the end of a fresh lily at the counter of the small flower shop he shared with his business partner and long time friend, Kuroo. He placed the cut lily in the pile with all the rest. He enjoyed the slow pace of the morning. The rush of opening and filling orders passed by quickly, and now, at 8 AM, he could take his time. 

The door chime’s soft jingle filled the quiet shop. When Bokuto looked up to greet the customer, he nearly sliced his finger off with the scissors.

A young man in his early twenties stood near the sample bouquets near the door. His mess of black hair had been blown around by the wind. His tall frame had struck Bokuto, maybe only slightly shorter than himself.  
“Welcome! Let me know if you need help with anything!” Bokuto called when the customer turned toward the counter.  
The other man fiddled with the buttons of his coat and nodded. “I’m picking out flowers for a… friend. I’m looking for something suitable for a birthday?”

“A birthday? Of course let me show you some options!” Bokuto wiped his hands on his apron and walked the customer back over to the front displays. He watched as the customer’s frame bended in on itself in distress.

“We have tons of different sizes and flowers to choose from, it can be a little overwhelming.” Bokuto looked toward the customer and got a good look at his eyes. The blue was dazzling and electric. He quickly looked away, feeling as if he perhaps had looked too long.

Bokuto reached for a small bouquet with a large rubber duck and said, “I think this one is probably the best option? I think it’s pretty cute.”  
“Then that one will do, thank you.” 

Bokuto and the customer made their way through the store to the counter in silence. 

As the other young man peeled off his gloves, Bokuto asked, “Is there anything I can get you today?” 

“No thank you, just the bouquet.” The customer dug around inside the bag he was carrying, not looking up at Bokuto.  
“I’ll be right back, then. The flowers like in the sample is fine?” Bokuto fidgeted, retying his apron absentmindedly.  
The customer nodded and threw out a quiet “thank you.” 

Bokuto turned to go into the back room to retrieve a rubber duck and a few of the flowers for the bouquet. He felt his cheeks warm now that he was alone. He had never seen a more beautiful man in his life. He wondered if he could somehow slip the customer his number… no, that would be inappropriate, right?  
He rummaged through a drawer for some red string; he decided it would look best with the rubber duck.  
So slipping the gorgeous man his number was no good, he knew it. He tried to figure out how to proceed. Bokuto thought maybe he shouldn’t try anything. The customer didn’t seem too into making a new friend.

His mind ran off without him. It was still early in the morning. The other man could have just woken up. He could have been in a bad mood today. He could be shy? He knew the customer all of ten minutes. He needed to slow down. Sometimes pretty things sent Bokuto spinning.  
The back door swung open, and Kuroo entered. Bokuto’s business partner was covered in dirt carrying crates of fresh flowers.  
Kuroo called out, voice strained, “If you’ve got time to stare out into space, you have time to help me bring these in.”

Bokuto snapped out of his overthinking. He turned away from Kuroo and pointed excitedly at the monitor that display the feed from the store’s only camera.  
“No can do! I have a customer!”  
“We have a customer.”

“Okay, yes, but still. I’m busy. He ordered a rubber duck bouquet.” Bokuto said as he snagged the red string and the new rubber duck.  
Kuroo gave a soft almost laugh. “You sold one of those? To him?” Kuroo scrutinized the blurry figure on the monitor.  
“Kuroo, this guy is seriously pretty. You should put those down and come see him. I think I’ve fallen.” Bokuto tapped the items in his hands against his legs with nervous energy.

Kuroo groaned and set the crates down. “Don’t you go doing this to yourself. You’ll probably never see this guy again.”  
“Just come look at him.” Bokuto huffed and turned to go back to the front.

“Geesh, okay, fine, let me throw on an apron. I don’t want him thinking I rolled around with pigs.”  
“You look just fine like that Kuroo.” Bokuto sang as he went through the door. He didn’t want his handsome best friend ruining his iota of a chance with this guy.

As he walked through the swinging door, Bokuto saw the piercing blue eyes in the sunlight coming through the skylights. The customer gave a small nod. He gave his wallet a soft wave and asked, “How much is the bouquet?”  
Bokuto gave him the total and got to work arranging. He hazarded a glance up after a couple minutes of cutting and tying.  
The customer was looking out the window, toward the now busy outside downtown street. Bokuto watched as the other man traced circles on a button on his coat. 

He gave a final tug on the string around the rubber duck’s abdomen as Kuroo came through the swinging door. Kuroo came to stand beside the counter, leaning one hip against it.

“Good morning, thank you for choosing our store today.” Kuroo gave the customer a genuine smile, which shocked Bokuto.  
The customer almost smiled back. Instead, he replied, “One of my coworkers recommended this store. Its location is very convenient.” He slid his fingers from his coat button to his wallet on the counter. 

The men let the conversation lapse into silence as Bokuto input the total into the ancient register and wrote the transaction down on the sheet of paper on top of their inventory count.  
Kuroo changed his position so he was standing up straight with his hand under his chin, and he called Bokuto dramatic…  
“You work at the library up the block, right? At the reference desk?” Kuroo inquired. Bokuto’s pen slid off the paper; he gave a sharp, “What?”  
The customer smiled for the first time since he entered the store, and Bokuto tried not to propose right there. He would have made a ring out of flowers.  
The customer replied, “I do actually. I’m so sorry for not recognizing you. You are the person who was looking for some finance books last week, yes?”  
“Exactly!” Kuroo stood next to Bokuto. He wrapped an arm around his shoulders and said, “Bokuto here can’t cook the books, so I have to brush up. It’s cheaper for us to do it than to outsource.”

Bokuto made an annoyed noise in his throat and retorted, “I’m perfectly fine at math, Kuroo.” He addressed customer, “I finished your bouquet; I apologize for the wait.” He jabbed Kuroo in the ribs for good measure.  
The customer shook his head, still smiling. “No, you’re fine. But I think, um, Kuroo-san got dirt on the shoulder of your shirt.”  
Bokuto quickly turned to look at his shoulder, and, sure enough, there was a streak of dirt covering the blue pattern. 

Kuroo gave a taunting smile and shrug before escaping to the safety of the back.  
“I’m going shave his head.” Bokuto threatened.  
“That seems extreme.” The customer’s voice somewhere between concerned and entertained.  
“He has it a long time coming.” Bokuto assured him. “Anyway, I’ve kept you waiting long enough. Thank you for your patronage!”  
Bokuto’s fingers itched to find a way to make the customer stay longer, make him stay forever. But that was just his heart and mind running away with him again. He decided to at least walk the customer to the door.  
He pushed the door open and held it as the they both stepped outside. He wanted to see those blue eyes in the bright sunlight of the morning.  
The customer titled his head to look at Bokuto one last time and gave a parting “thank you.” Bokuto ran his hand through his own hair and smiled as he said goodbye.

 

As soon as the customer was out of sight, Bokuto ran and slid into the back room screaming Kuroo’s name.  
“I am he of whom you speak.” Kuroo replied.  
Bokuto grabbed his own hair and pulled, sinking to his knees in drama. He yelled, “Why didn’t you tell me you knew him?! How often do you go to the library? Why didn’t you tell me you knew him when you saw him on the fricken monitor?” He held out the last syllable for a couple seconds for extra drama.

Kuroo nudged him with his foot and Bokuto tipped over. “Because the quality of our lone security camera is not high enough to jog the memory of a very busy man. If you have time for a melt down, you have time sweep the front.” Kuroo turned to pick the heavy crates back up. Bokuto sat on the dirty floor watching Kuroo arrange buckets so he could sort the flowers.  
“Have you no sympathy for a man in love?” Bokuto sniffed.

Kuroo looked up from his work and leveled the scissors at Bokuto, “You listen here, you just met the guy. Let’s not go getting too attached here. You may never see him again.”  
Bokuto crossed his arms. “But Kuroo! You know where he works! I could... I could go look for books! Or videos! They have those at libraries right?”

Kuroo went back to sorting, but raised an eyebrow for Bokuto’s benefit anyway. He said, “I didn’t even know you could even read.”  
“Kuroo, you’re too mean! Of course I know how to read.” Bokuto stood up and dusted off the back of his jeans. He walked over to Kuroo’s chair. Plopping his chin on the top of Kuroo’s messy black hair, he quietly asked, “Do you know his name?”  
“Akaashi. Akaashi Keiji.”

 

The next day, a Friday, Bokuto begged Kuroo to close the store at 2 pm. Kuroo knew a losing battle when he saw it. He gave into Bokuto’s pleas instead of taking the brunt of his stubbornness.  
“Fine, whatever. Going to see the object of your infatuation already?” He teased Bokuto.  
Bokuto flew through the store, locking the front door and shoving items into drawers they didn’t belong in. Kuroo followed behind the hurricane setting everything right again.

Bokuto gave an over the top shrug and told Kuroo, “What I do in my free time is none of your concern.” He smiled and slammed a drawer on his own fingers. He gave a howl when his body announced to him his actions through pain.  
“Dude, you need to calm down. Next, you’ll probably chop something off.” Kuroo was holding back a chuckle as he closed the drawer for Bokuto.

“Already almost did that when Akaashi-san came in yesterday.” Bokuto hissed through his teeth.  
Kuroo put his hands on Bokuto’s shoulders and shoved him into the back room. “C’mon, you’ve got to get to the library before the desk closes.”  
Bokuto looked back at Kuroo, “Wait, what time does the library close? Does it close early?”  
Kuroo pushed him completely out the door, grabbing Bokuto’s coat right before it shut. Locking the door, Kuroo said, “The reference desk closes at 3.”

Bokuto made a distressed squawk and ran down the block, leaving his coat in Kuroo’s hand.  
Bokuto took the library steps two at a time. The day was moving fast, and it was already 2:30. As soon as he reached the door, Bokuto took a deep breath. Despite his pounding heart, he made himself calmly open the door and walked in looking a little less disheveled than he felt.  
He stood in the entry way. Bokuto allowed himself to take in all the tall shelves stuffed full with books. Though the library would only be open for a short while longer, people still sat at tables and chairs, absorbed in the other worlds. Bokuto approached the circulation desk. 

Behind the high counter stood a tall blond man with his fingers rubbing at his eyes from under his glasses. He was taller than Bokuto, but carried his height better than he or Kuroo did. His posture did not betray the projected “devil-may-care-” attitude Kuroo strove for, nor did he exude the “look-at-me” vibes that came off of Bokuto in waves. Instead, the blond librarian seemed to carry himself with nonchalance as he reached into a drawer and pulled out eyeglass cleaner.

Bokuto took a deep breath and leaned against the circulation desk. “Excuse me, which way is the reference desk?” He asked.  
The librarian took a breath to reset himself as well. “To the left past the children’s section.” His voice barely concealing the unsaid, “Why are you asking me stupid questions?”

“Thank you, I-“ Bokuto was turning to go, but the yellow duck on the shelf behind the desk caught his eye. He looked from the duck to the librarian and back to the duck again.  
He couldn’t help himself when he asked, “Is that yours?”

The librarian turned to look at the shelf Bokuto gestured toward. He faced Bokuto again, rolling his eyes. “Yeah it was a birthday present. At least the flowers were nice.” The librarian gave a barely there shrug. Bokuto gave the librarian a nod and walked further inside the library in search of the reference desk. 

If Bokuto had known Akaashi was giving the bouquet to someone who looked as cool and collected as that circulation librarian did, he would have never recommended something so... childish? Cute? Bokuto might have been distracted by the most beautiful man he’s ever seen to ask the questions he usually asks when selecting bouquets.

He passed the clouds and castles of the children’s section and saw the empty reference desk before him. He stopped. He looked at his phone: 2:40. Technically, the reference desk was open for another 20 minutes. Akaashi should be right there.

He approached the empty, trying to look calm cool and collected. On the inside however, the questions were pouring in.  
Where was he? He was okay right? Was he in the bathroom? Helping a patron?  
Re-shelving books? Would he come back to secure the desk? Did he have an emergency? 

Bokuto decided to wait. And wait. And wait. He amused himself by reading the list of this week’s bestsellers. He fiddled with the atlas displaying a map of Asia. He played with the stack of post-its, letting the stack stretch apart and back again. He took another look at his phone: 2:59. He was certain Akaashi had gone home for the day. 

A throat cleared behind him. He turned and saw a young man with freckles, wearing his hair in a low ponytail. He had a cart filled with books to be returned to the shelves.  
“We’re closing right now. Sorry for the short warning, our P.A. system is being fixed right now.” The young man gave him a small smile in apology.  
Bokuto ran both of his hands through his hair. He had really, really wanted to see Akaashi, but it seemed like luck was against him. Maybe even the gods themselves… no, even Bokuto had to admit that thought was a bit over dramatic.

“Sorry,” He finally tells the young man, “I was hoping to see the reference desk librarian today.”  
“Oh!” The other man voice goes higher than expected, “Akaashi-san had a doctor’s appointment today. He’ll be back Monday though. We’re closed on the weekends… You can leave him a note?” He gestured with his chin toward the post-it’s in Bokuto’s hand.  
Bokuto looked at the post-it’s and lets out a quiet, “Ah-ha!” He thanked the other man and scribbled out a quick note: 

_Hey you, electric blue,_  
_You are more dazzling_  
_Than any bird that ever flew._  


Before he left, escorted by the tall, blond librarian, he made sure to ask what time the reference desk opened on Monday. 

 

“Kuroo, oh great Kuroo. The best business partner slash best friend slash best bro to bro- “  
“I get it already Bokuto, you need something.” Kuroo tried to pry Bokuto’s arms from the death grip they had on Kuroo’s abdomen. He let go of Bokuto and placed a hand over his own eyes. 

“Wait! I think I’m having a vision! Yes!” Kuroo exclaimed. “The Great Beyond is telling me that this favor has something to do with seeing your librarian NOT-boyfriend.”  
Bokuto let go then and sighs, “Yes, yes it does.” He spun Kuroo to face him and grabbed him by the shoulders, “I already told you I didn’t get to see him Friday. I need to make sure I don’t miss him today! I can’t go too early, what if he’s cranky? AND I can’t go AT lunch time because: one, people like to come in and buy flowers they forgot to buy before work; and two, what if he’s out taking his lunch and I miss him again?”

Kuroo carefully slid out of Bokuto’s grasp and walked around the counter, effectively putting it between them. “So what your saying is, you need to take your lunch… Early? Late?”  
Bokuto nods, “Early. I was thinking 10:30? Sounds like the perfect time.”  
“I’m not so sure, dude. What if we get a big order, can I fill it and man the store while you’re gone?” Kuroo asked, leaning his elbow on the counter.  
“Bro, it’s Monday. People like big orders on Friday because they’re not smart enough to call ahead for their meetings and birthday parties. You’ll be fine. Please? I’m forgetting the color of his eyes, Kuroo! I’ll owe you forever!” Bokuto put his hands together in a childlike plea.  
“Fine, fine, fine.” Kuroo conceded, enjoying Bokuto’s theatrics. “And his eyes are ‘electric blue’ as you’ve told me. Five times.” He added, throwing his hands in the air.

 

Bokuto once again takes the library steps two at a time, if only because he does not trust his legs to manage three. This time, he passes up the circulation desk, noting the blond speaking to the ponytail man. He slows his steps as he passes the children’s section with it’s pinks and blues and many clouds.  
He sees Akaashi’s hair, but not his face, behind the desk. He feels his heart-rate pick up at the sight of the wind swept waves. His palms began to sweat from the nerves. He didn’t need to overthink this. Just. Talk.

“Good m-morning.” Bokuto managed in front of the high desk. His hands drum on his jeans, unseen.  
Akaashi looked up from the thick book he had been reading. His eyebrows raised slightly, surprised to see Bokuto.  
“Good morning, how can I help you today?” Akaashi asked, nice but professional.  
Bokuto felt himself die a little inside as he locked eyes with Akaashi.

He didn’t think he could just come out and tell Akaashi he thinks he’s the most gorgeous person alive, could they maybe, possible get a drink together sometime? He was scared of rejection, and better at wooing people than that.

“I was wondering if you could help me with researching, um.” Bokuto had to think of a topic. “Flowers. I need to learn more about flowers.” He wanted to smack himself in the face when Akaashi’s eyes squint, scrutinizing him.  
“Don’t you work at a flower shop?” Akaashi asked.  
“I jointly own a flower shop, but I’m sorry. I should have been more specific. I’m researching tropical flowers. Like stuff native to Polynesia.” Bokuto recovered.

Akaashi tapped his finger against the open book in his hands. He nodded, then used a post it as a bookmark. He felt his cheeks warm wondering if Akaashi was going to mention the post-it.  
Akaashi set the book to side and said, “I’ll see what I can find here at our library, then we’ll see what else is out there. Is that alright?”  
“Sounds great. Thank you for your help.” Bokuto smiled, hoping to make Akaashi like him.  
Akaashi nodded and began typing. 

The thought jumped into his mind before Bokuto could worry about acting too familiar with Akaashi. He took a loud breath before saying, “You should have told me the duck bouquet was for the blond at the circulation desk! I mean, I don’t know him, but I talked to him and he seems too cool for a duck bouquet! I would have suggested something, ah, um, less… hokey?”

Akaashi glanced at Bokuto, stopping his heart again, and then went back to the computer. He chose to a share a small smile with Bokuto and replied, “He acts like he’s above it all, but I have it on good authority his favorite food is strawberry shortcake, and he has a dinosaur toy collection. Trust me, he didn’t mind the duck. You saw it on the shelf behind the circ desk right?” He paused to watch Bokuto nod. “He liked it, we chose well.”

Bokuto hummed and fiddled with the atlas again. Today, it was flipped the Kyushu island of Japan. He traced his finger along the borders of the island.  
The keyboard clicks stopped. “Um, I have a few options for you- I’m sorry, I never asked your name, forgive me.”  
Bokuto turned his attention back to Akaashi. He replied, “No worries. I never asked yours either… well, I didn’t ask you. Kuroo knew.”  
“Kuroo-san is your partner, yes?” Akaashi asked, grabbing a newly printed page from the printer. He quickly looked at Bokuto, then looked away.

“He’s my business partner, yes.” Bokuto replied, hoping to clear up. “He’s been in a few times for help on finances.”  
“Yes, he has some memorable hair. As do you…?” Akaashi held out the end of his statement.  
“Bokuto. Bokuto Koutarou.” Bokuto supplied. 

“Bokuto-san. Well, as you know, I’m Akaashi Keiji.” Akaashi handed Bokuto the printed page. With his hands now free, Akaashi grabbed a pen and made a show of opening the cap and placing it on the top with only one hand. He stood up from his desk and leaned over to mark up the page for Bokuto.  
“In this library we have this book,” he pointed with the pen, “but it was published in 2002. It says it analyzes thirty kinds of tropical flowers. It seems okay, but perhaps not the best fit? If your pressed for time, it’s here and no one’s checked it out or has holds on it, so you’d be able to grab and go.”

“Does it have a lot of pictures?” Bokuto asked, leaning as close as he dared.  
“From the reviews, it doesn’t seem to be heavily illustrated. Makes it a poor book for biology.”  
“You were able to look up reviews in such a short amount of time? You’ve got magic hands there, Akaashi-san.”  
“It’s what I’m paid to do, but thank you. Anyway,” Akaashi moves his pen down to the second book, “I can have this book loaned to us from a prefecture over. It’s heavily illustrated and was published in 2014. Much better for a science book.”  
Bokuto hummed. “This book is probably the better bet, I would think.”

Akaashi's eyes met his. Neither man realized how close they were. Bokuto watched as Akaashi’s electric eyes drifted to Bokuto’s lips. Akaashi bit his lip, and went back to the paper.  
“I agree with you, Bokuto-san. However, this book will take about 2 weeks to get here.”  
“I’m not pressed for time; I think we should ask for this one. But, ah, I think I’ll check out the first one, for now. Where do I find it?” Bokuto asked, picking up a post-it and a pen on his side of the counter. Akaashi held the paper up to read the small print and rattled off the call number.  
When he was finished writing it down, Bokuto showed the post-it to Akaashi. “Is this right?”  
Akaashi’s eyes widened slightly, but he only said, “Yes, and remember, the third floor.”  
“Thank you so much for your help today, Akaashi-san. I’ll come see you again when I pick up the other book, yeah?” Bokuto asked.  
“If you’d like to.” Akaashi replied, giving Bokuto a full smile.  
Bokuto said goodbye and went in search of a book he would check out, but probably not read. He left, disappointed that Akaashi never mentioned the post-it note.

Two weeks later, Bokuto went to pick up the book he had ordered from circulation desk. The tall blond was working once again. After exchanging information and pleasantries, Bokuto was handed the very thick and very colorful book on tropical flowers. He thanked the librarian.  
On the cover of the book, sat a post-it.  
_If you prefer to woo_  
_With the written word_  
_Perhaps remember_  
_To write your name afterward._  
_-Akaashi Keiji_  
Bokuto laughed and ran all the way to the reference desk.


End file.
